Phantom
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai yang menyelidiki kejahatan Cyber harus terjerat ke dalam lingkaran kejahatan yang lebih luas dan berbahaya. Dan mereka tidak tahu, betapa gila nya dunia Cyber itu. -SasuSaku x slight SaiSaku-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Based on Kdrama Ghost a.k.a Phantom

©SBS

Sebagian besar ditulis berdasarkan dramanya dengan sedikit perubahan tokoh dan kejadian, yang udah nonton jangan spoiler ya.. hehe..

xxxxxxxxx

Sasuke x Sakura x Sai

Genre : Romance, Crime, Investigation.

Ket. : - Sasuke : 28 tahun

Sai : 28 tahun

Sakura : 24 tahun

Naruto : 30 tahun (jangan timpuk saya) :p

Sinopsis : Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai yang menyelidiki kejahatan Cyber harus terjerat ke dalam lingkaran kejahatan yang lebih luas dan berbahaya. Dan mereka tidak tahu, betapa gila nya dunia Cyber itu. -SasuSakuSai-

Phantom

Chapter 1

11 Juni 2013

Langit di atas Palace Tower tampak gelap, tak ada bintang terlihat karena awan yang menutupinya. Sebaliknya terjadi hiruk-pikuk di depan Palace Tower yang terang-benderang.

Bunyi sirine ambulans memekakkan telinga sementara seorang reporter tengah melaporkan kejadian tragis yang membuat orang-orang berduyun-duyun mendatangi tempat kejadian.

Mayat seorang wanita muda tergeletak begitu saja sementara paramedis yang baru datang sibuk mempersiapkan evakuasi. Ia tergeletak dengan kepala yang pecah dan berlumuran darah.

"Seorang aktris, Ino Yamanaka yang telah terlibat dalam skandal seks di industri hiburan, setelah mengupdate keinginannya untuk mati di Twitter, ia melompat dari apartemennya dan meninggal."

"Netizen terkejut dengan kematian Ino Yamanaka yang tiba-tiba. Benarkah ia bunuh diri karena rumor skandal seks yang menimpanya? Benarkah daftar nama skandal seks benar-benar ada?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

10 hari sebelum kejadian.

Seorang lelaki berjalan di lorong gedung universitas yang bersih dan mewah. Rambutnya hitam lurus dan wajahnya tampan tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam sementara sebelah tangannya tampak mengutak-atik smartphone nya.

Masih tampak sibuk dengan smartphone nya, lelaki ini memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan ratusan siswa yang duduk dengan rapi untuk mendengarkan seminarnya.

"Namaku Sai dari Tim Investigasi Cyber di Kepolisian Konoha!" kata Sai masih menatap smartphone nya. "siswa dengan nomor akhir ponsel 1089, siapa?"

Sai menatap seorang siswa berwajah polos yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan seminar di hari yang indah ini?" kata Sai menatap siswa yang mengangkat tangan. "kau baru saja mengirim pesan ini pada temanmu."

Siswa itu tampak terkejut sekaligus malu.

"Baru saja ada yang menghack informasi ini dari smartphone mu!" kata Sai. "informasi ini bisa saja disalahgunakan untuk kejahatan serius seperti pencurian identitas. Inilah alasan kenapa kita harus melakukan penyelidikan cyber."

Sai menyentuh layar smartphone nya dan otomatis layar di belakangnya menyala dan memperlihatkan slide-slide gambar yang mendukung penjelasannya.

"Penyelidikan cyber ini tak ada batasnya, contohnya pada situs perjudian ilegal. Mereka mendapatkan uang melalui situs judi dari negara kita sementara badan dan kepala mereka ada di benua lain. Untuk menangkapnya, kita harus melakukanya secara serentak. Sebelumnya dekati tanpa membuat kecurigaan, bila tidak mereka bisa langsung menghapus barang bukti dengan sekali klik. Hal inilah yang membuat mereka sulit ditangkap. Dan ini adalah tugas yang tak ada habisnya bagi para polisi dan penyelidik Cyber."

:::::::::::::

-Departemen Kepolisian

Hujan mengguyur deras di Kantor Polisi Konoha dan beberapa orang dari Tim Investigasi Cyber berkumpul di ruangannya. Mendiskusikan masalah yang sudah menghantui mereka selama berbulan-bulan. Sai, Sakura, Iruka, Kiba, Temari dan Kankurou duduk di kursi yang masing-masing mengitari meja kerja mereka. Mereka adalah Tim Investigasi Cyber 1 di distrik Konoha, Sai adalah ketua Tim Investigasi Cyber. Ia memiliki prestasi bagus di kepolisian dan juga ahli di bidang komputer. Sakura ahli jaringan, Kiba ahli dalam masalah perangkat keras, Temari ahli menganalisis video dan Kankurou adalah doktor di bidang komputer. Sementara Iruka tidak begitu paham tentang komputer, namun keuletannya seringkali sangat membantu Tim Cyber menyelesaikan kasusnya.

"Hades lagi?" tanya detektif Iruka di tengah anggota timnya yang berwajah murung.

"Hades menghapus semua bukti, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" kata Kiba, lelaki berambut berantakan dengan pupil mata yang kecil ini tampak frustasi.

"Sepertinya Hades meretas dengan virus buatannya." kata Sakura, detektif berambut pink dan berwajah cantik, ia menatap Sai yang duduk diam dan menampakkan wajah serius. "di depan mataku program itu menghapus sendiri!"

"Sepertinya Hades semakin keterlaluan saja," kata Kiba. "setelah meng hack situs Kepolisian dan situs milik pemerintah lain, sekarang ia mengganggu pekerjaan polisi."

"Kurasa ia menganggap perbuatannya sebagai tindakan iseng," kata Kankurou. "menyebarkan informasi negara atas nama sharing informasi, ya ampun.."

"Hades itu benar-benar hacker yang-"

"BRAKK!"

Seorang lelaki menggebrak meja dengan keras, melotot pada semua bawahannya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Lelaki berbadan besar dan berjambang kasar ini tampaknya memang tipe yang meledak-ledak, dari ekspresinya ia tampaknya tak lagi bisa mentolerir apapun.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak lelaki bernama Asuma ini. "kalian membiarkan bukti di depan kalian menghilang begitu saja! Kalian tidak hanya mempermalukan kepolisian Konoha! Kalian juga menyia-nyiakan penyelidikan yang sudah dilakukan selama berbulan-bulan!"

"Tapi Direktur, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungk-"

"Ini yang dinamakan usaha terbaik kalian? Mereka tertawa di balik monitor itu!" katanya semakin marah, ia mengambil sebuah mouse wireless di atas meja dan melemparkannya ke monitor di depannya.

Semua orang terdiam dan tampak terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

"Kau baru saja menghancurkan bukti dengan tanganmu sendiri direktur," kata Sai menatap ke dalam mata Asuma dengan bosan. "bukti digital bisa diubah dan dihancurkan dengan sekali klik atau enter, sekarang lihatlah.."

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan pada atasanmu?!"

"Aku jadi polisi bukan untuk menjaga sopan santun di depan atasan, aku hanya ingin menangkap penjahat!" kata Sai.

"Bocah ini!"

"Hades! Kita harus menangkapnya!" Sai menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Asuma. "ini catatan Hades dari server di Suna. Setelah aku menangkapnya, kau bisa lakukan apapun padaku. Kau boleh menghukumku bahkan memecatku!"

"Kau ini-" kata Asuma menahan emosi. "bukan hanya kau, semua Tim Investigasi Cyber harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Ada apa ini?" kata seorang lelaki berambut perak yang baru masuk, ia menatap Asuma sedikit kesal. "aku yang memimpin di sini, jangan seenaknya memutuskan begitu Asuma!"

"Tapi senpai-"

"Mereka kan bilang akan menangkapnya," kata Jiraiya. "beri waktu pada mereka."

"Sai kehilangan barang bukti saat bertugas bersama tim internasional, ini akan membuat nama kepolisian Konoha tercemar!"

Jiraiya menarik napas dengan berat.

"Bisakah kau bersikap sopan di depan seniormu! Aku seniormu!" kata Jiraiya.

Asuma terdiam dan menatap Sai penuh amarah, lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun.

::::::::::::::::::::::

11 Juni 2013

"Wah benarkah? Benarkah Ino Yamanaka tersandung skandal seks?" tanya Kiba yang tengah menyeduh kopinya. Ia penasaran dan melongok pada monitor yang digunakan Kankurou.

"Netizen sangat heboh dengan gosip ini, bahkan mereka mencaci Ino di forum-forum internet," kata Kankurou. "dia masuk di daftar pertama mesin pencari, tampaknya netizen merasa tertipu karena image Ino yang biasanya polos!"

"Aih, seharusnya mereka tidak perlu mencaci-maki begitu kan?" kata Iruka.

"Apa kau suka pada Ino Yamanaka Detektif Iruka?" tanya Kiba.

"Memangnya pria beristri tidak boleh suka padanya?" kata Iruka.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kankurou?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku kan pria juga.." kata Kankurou nyengir.

"Hey kalian para pria, apa kalian sudah selesai bergosip?" kata Temari yang tak tahan dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Kami sedang mengerjakan kasus pencemaran nama baik Ino Yamanaka." kata Kankurou sekenanya.

Temari memutar bola matanya.

"Hey lihat!" Sakura menatap layar monitor yang menampilkan peta lokasi, ia menunjuk titik yang berkedip-kedip. Sebelumnya mereka telah memasang pelacak IP Address pada beberapa lokasi dimana Hades pernah menggunakan servernya. Sehingga ketika Hades kembali menggunakan server yang sama, pelacak IP otomatis menunjukkan lokasi Hades berada. "Hades, dia ada di sini!"

"Benarkah?" kata Kiba yang langsung menghambur ke tempat Sai dan Sakura. Sai tengah tengah mencari alamat IP milik Hades dan mencari lokasi sebenarnya.

"IP :139," kata Sai. "cepat cari alamatnya! Aku akan kesana bersama Sakura!"

"Baik!" kata Iruka sembari menatap kepergian Sai dan Sakura.

"Hey lihat!" kata Kankurou setelah Sai dan Sakura meninggalkan kantor.

"Apa?" tanya Temari.

"Twitter Ino Yamanaka! Lihatlah!" kata Kiba yang sudah berdiri di depan monitor.

Temari memutar bola matanya dengan malas sambil menghampiri Kiba. Kiba menunjuk layar monitor dengan gemetar.

Temari membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Aku ingin mati, aku hanya ingin mati! Selamat tinggal!"

::::::::::::::

Sai dan Sakura menuju Palace Tower setelah mendapat informasi bahwa Hades berada di sana. Mereka cepat-cepat turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Palace Tower.

"Pemilik rumah no 1101 adalah Ino Yamanaka dan IP address yang digunakan Hades adalah rumah no 1101, pemiliknya bernama Ino Yamanaka!" kata Sai.

"Milik Ino? apakah ia menghack aktris itu?" tanya Sakura. "kita harus cepat ke-"

BRAKKKK!

"KYAAAAA!"

Terdengar bunyi benda yang terjatuh hingga menembus atap depan gedung, teriakan-teriakan ketakutan menyusul dari orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Sai dan Sakura menatap ngeri pada tubuh yang tergeletak tak bergerak. Sai segera memeriksa denyut nadinya, wanita ini sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"Ya Tuhan! Bukankah itu Ino Yamanaka?" kata salah seorang dari kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan.

"Apa dia bunuh diri?"

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sai mengabaikan teriakan dan celotehan panik orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia memeriksa tempat dimana kemungkinan Ino terjatuh.

Ino Yamanaka, apakah ia melompat dari atas sana? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Hades?

::::::::::::;

Setelah evakuasi Ino Yamanaka selesai dan garis polisi membentang di tempat kejadian, banyak sekali wartawan yang datang meliput. Sakura dan beberapa orang dari Tim Investigasi Cyber berkumpul di kamar 1101, mereka mencari bukti-bukti dan hal-hal yang bisa jadi petunjuk kematian Ino Yamanaka. Sakura memfoto barang-barang yang ada di kamar Ino, ia memfoto laptop yang digunakan Ino Yamanaka serta barang lain seperti masker, topi dan kacamata yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau polisi cantik, Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya memotret, ia menatap lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan punya mata biru langit yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Namaku Deidara! Seperti rumor yang dikatakan. Kau benar-benar cantik!" kata Deidara. "mereka bilang penjahat itu memborgol diri mereka sendiri saat mereka di depanmu!"

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa rumor tentang dirinya benar-benar dilebih-lebihkan, entah berapa kali ia harus menghadapi fanboys yang seringkali datang saat ia sedang bertugas.

"Itu tidak pernah terjadi!" kata Sakura cuek.

"Ah benarkah? tapi kenapa kalian memfoto?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Bukti digital bisa berubah dengan sedikit sentuhan!" kata Kiba menengahi. "kami mengumpulkan bukti foto dari program terakhir yang korban gunakan!"

"Kau siapa?" tanya Deidara tak tertarik.

"Karyawan khusus program Investigasi Cyber di departemen kepolisian!" kata Kiba bangga."Detektif Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Kau Detektif?" kata Deidara tak yakin.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Detektif Naruto Uzumaki!" kata Deidara. "dia dari bagian Kejahatan Kekerasan dari distrik Suna, seharusnya dia datang sebentar la-"

"Siapa bilang semua orang boleh berada di TKP?" teriak seorang lelaki berumur 30 an bergaya sok dan berambut pirang berantakan, ia tampak kesal menatap Sakura dan Kiba.

"Siapa yang bilang Tim Investigasi Cyber dapat bagian? Siapa yang mengijinkan?"

"Detektif," kata Deidara. "ingat yang pernah kukatakan, ini dia petugas cantik! Sakura Haruno!"

Naruto menatap Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, pandangannya meremehkan.

"Cantik apanya?" kata Naruto mengejek. "dia benar-benar payah saat di Akademi! Bagaimana bisa dia malah diborgol penjahat? Dia berlari dengan borgol ditangannya sepanjang Suna seperti gadis gila!"

"Itu 2 tahun lalu," kata Sakura kesal. "lagipula aku berhasil menangkap penjahat itu lagi!"

"Tidak masalah kau berhasil menangkapnya kembali atau tidak! Kau hanya membuat semua petugas polisi terlihat buruk!" kata Naruto. "dimana Detektif Sai?"

Tepat saat itu Sai masuk dan menyapa Naruto dengan enggan.

"Aku di sini atas perintah atasan," kata Sai. "kasus Ino Yamanaka terkait dengan kasus Hades! Kami sedang mengurus bukti digital, setelah selesai kami akan menyerahkannya padamu!"

"Biar kami urus sendiri bukti digital, kami sendiri yang akan menyerahkannya ke ketua!"

"Tapi bukti digital harus dikumpulkan oleh orang yang ahli," kata Sai. "satu keystroke nyasar bisa menghapus catatan log."

"Omong kosong!" kata Naruto mendelik. "satu sidik jari lebih berharga dari 100 catatan komputer!"

"Bukankah kau tidak percaya pada siapapun Detektif?" kata Sai. "aku tidak percaya, orang-orang mengisi hidupnya dengan kebohongan. Berpura-pura baik, berpura-pura sopan pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak mereka sukai. Bertingkah keren saat mereka jauh dari keren-"

"Hei brengsek!"

"Kau tahu dimana orang seperti itu jadi jujur?" kata Sai. "di komputer mereka!"

"Mereka bisa secara diam-diam melihat blog orang yang mereka sukai, mereka bisa mengkritik dan mengejek tanpa nama. Bahkan dekan universitas bisa diam-diam menikmati mahasiswi muda dalam bikini!"

"Kau mencoba menceramahiku?!" kata Naruto semakin kesal.

"Ini realita bukan teori," kata Sai. "bukti penting ini yang akan menunjukkan pada kita apa yang dipikirkan sebelum kematian. Kecuali kau ingin menghancurkan bukti ini, kumohon berikan ke tanganku!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa bukti digital, Sakura berniat kembali ke kantor polisi dan menelitinya di sana. Sedikit memikirkan perkataan Naruto tadi, ia memang bukan polisi yang bisa dibanggakan. Mungkin karena wajahnya, orang-orang tak pernah benar-benar menganggapnya dengan serius. Sai adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya, ia lah yang pertama kali mengakui dan mempercayainya hingga Sakura percaya bahwa dirinya memang bisa diandalkan.

Sakura berjalan menuju tempat parkir ketika ia melihat lelaki berkacamata di depan mobilnya. Sakura dengan sigap memelintir lengan lelaki itu dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke mobil bagian depan.

"OUCH! Arggh! Aku- aku reporter! Aku reporter!" lelaki itu merogoh sakunya dengan tangannya yang bebas dan menunjukkan ID cardnya.

Sakura mengambilnya dan melepaskan lelaki itu.

"Kau hampir mematahkan lenganku!" katanya.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha dari True Story?"

"Aih, sakit sekali-" katanya. "bukankah sudah kukatakan aku reporter!"

Sakura memperhatikan lelaki bernama Sasuke ini, wajahnya tampan dan pucat, rambutnya hitam dan mencuat-cuat di bagian belakang. Jika kacamatanya dilepas, ia cukup mirip dengan Sai.

"Kau tidak boleh mencatat nomor orang lain tanpa ijin," kata Sakura. "apa kau juga yang memblok mobilku?"

"Tidak! Aku-" kata Sasuke. "bukankah kau polisi yang menangani kasus Ino Yamanaka? Boleh aku tanya sesuatu untuk koran internetku?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun." Kata Sakura, ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke belakang kemudi. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan pintu mobil Sakura sebelum gadis itu menutupnya.

"Pesan di Twitter sebelum dia mati, apakah ia benar-benar menulisnya sendiri?" kata Sasuke. "ada yang bilang itu tidak benar!"

"Kata siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Banyak yang bilang begitu di internet, kalau itu benar dan aku bisa menuliskannya di koran-"

"Aku pergi sekarang! Selamat tinggal!" kata Sakura mengabaikan lelaki bernama Sasuke ini, ia mengemudikan mobilnya yang meluncur mulus meninggalkan Sasuke.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Benarkah ini komputer milik Ino Yamanaka?" kata Detektif Iruka. "apa benar ada daftar nama skandal seks dari Ino Yamanaka?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Kiba. "tidak hanya daftar namanya, kita juga akan melihat isi pikiran Ino Yamanaka!"

"Waahhh! Ada bagusnya juga bergabung dengan Tim Investigasi Cyber." Kata Detektif Iruka tampak antusias.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang orang-orang pikirkan sebelum mereka mati." kata Kiba.

Sakura memeriksa catatan log dari laptop Ino, ia tampaknya lebih sering memakai internet dan pemutar musik saja. Catatan pencarian terakhirnya juga agak aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pencarian orang yang akan bunuh diri, seperti racun atau potasium sianida.

"Lihat ini!" kata Sakura.

"Apa itu? Stres, muntah, farmasi?" kata Detektif Iruka. "dia pasti sangat stress karena rumor skandal seks!"

Sakura mencari lagi ke dalam catatan log, kali ini ia memeriksa Twitter milik Ino.

"Lihatlah!" kata Sakura. "postingan terakhir Ino sepertinya tidak di posting lewat notebooknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ino memang membuka Twitter, tapi ia tak memposting apapun!" kata Sakura.

"Ino menggunakan koneksi wireless!" kata Sai yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. "dan koneksi wireless nya tidak dilindungi password. Siapapun yang menggunakan dalam jarak 50 M, bisa menggunakan IP ini."

Sakura kemudian teringat kata-kata reporter yang ditemuinya siang tadi.

"Jika ada orang lain yang mempostingnya, bisa jadi ia memang berniat membunuh Ino Yamanaka!"

"Apakah mungkin Hades?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai mengendarai mobilnya dengan lambat karena lalu lintas yang sedikit macet, ia dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya. Padatnya lalu lintas dan orang-orang yang menyebrang di persimpangan jalan membuat Sai mengalihkan pandangannya. Sai memperhatikan layar elektronik yang terpampang di jalan. Layarnya menunjukkan gambar seorang lelaki berumur 50 tahunan yang memakai seragam kepolisian Konoha. Ia adalah komisaris yang tengah mengklarifikasi tentang kematian Ino Yamanaka.

"Kasus ini sudah diputuskan adalah kasus bunuh diri," kata sang komisaris. "hal ini diperkuat dengan pesannya sebelum meninggal."

Sai mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar elektronik, ia mendengar beberapa wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan pada komisaris. Mengapa begitu cepat memutuskan bahwa ini adalah kasus bunuh diri.

"Sudah sangat jelas ini kasus bunuh diri," kata Komisaris lagi. "apalagi dengan pesan terakhirnya di Twit-"

Tiba-tiba suara komisaris menghilang, awalnya Sai tak begitu peduli, tetapi tiba-tiba saja smartphone nya berbunyi. Tidak hanya miliknya, puluhan orang di persimpangan rupanya telah menerima pesan secara bersamaan. Nada dering yang beragam berbunyi sekaligus. Membuat orang-orang itu berhenti untuk membuka pesannya. Sai merasakan keanehan lagi karena ia juga menerima pesan dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya. Sai membuka pesannya dan tertegun pada teks yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ino Yamanaka tidak bunuh diri, ia mati dibunuh!"

Sai merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang, apakah orang-orang itu juga menerima pesan yang sama? Apakah-

"Hey lihat!" kata salah seorang gadis dari kerumunan di jalanan, ia menunjuk layar elektronik berukuran besar yang tadinya menampilkan siaran komisaris. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun dan menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Apa itu?"

"Bukankah itu Ino Yamanaka?"

Sai membeku menatap layar elektronik, di layar itu terlihat sosok Ino Yamanaka di depan laptopnya. Video ini pasti direkam dari kamera laptopnya. Ia tampak sedang mengetik sesuatu. Namun kemudian Ino berdiri karena melihat seseorang, dari sosoknya ia jelas seorang lelaki. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena membelakangi monitor. Mereka bertengkar dan lelaki itu mendorong Ino dari jendela kamarnya hingga gadis itu terjatuh.

Adegan itu terus berulang tanpa henti, membuat orang-orang berteriak kebingungan.

"Orang itu membunuh Ino?"

"Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya!"

:::::::::::::

Seperti dugaan Sai, sistem untuk menayangkan layar elektronik telah di hack sehingga menampilkan video pembunuhan Ino Yamanaka. Setelah menganalisisnya Sai menemukan pelakunya dalam kode berbahaya yang masuk ke dalam sistem, ia buronan favoritnya, Hades. Sai berpikir bahwa Hades pasti tak jauh dari sini, karena hacking melalui wireless hanya bisa dilakukan dalam jarak 50 meter. Dan layar elektronik dikendalikan di gedung ini dan orang-orang yang menerima pesannya juga berada di persimpangan jalan. Hades pasti masih ada di sekitar sini. Ia harus menemukannya!

"Ada di mana ini?" Sai menunjuk layar yang menampilkan gambar dari CCTV.

"Di ruang istirahat karyawan!"

Sai mengamati seorang lelaki bertopi yang duduk sendirian. Entah mengapa Sai menaruh perhatian serius padanya, apakah karena ia tengah memakai laptop atau karena orang itu tampak asing dengan lingkungan sekitarnya?

Insting Sai langsung membawanya lari ke tempat itu, ia mencari setiap sudut dan menemukannya tengah menghilang dalam kerumunan. Lelaki itu jangkung dan memakai topi hitam serta tas laptop berwarna biru. Rasanya ia terlalu gesit dan berkali-kali Sai harus berusaha keras menerobos kerumunan hingga sampai di stasiun kereta. Ketika akhirnya sekitarnya lengang, Sai membekuk lelaki bertopi itu dan membenturkannya ke tembok. Ia menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Angkat tanganmu!" bentak Sai.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berbalik dengan hati-hati hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Sai membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau!" kata Sai masih tak percaya. "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Lama tak bertemu, Sai!" kata Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kau- Hades?" tanya Sai, Sasuke tak berkata apapun dan hanya menyeringai menatap Sai.

::::::::::::To be Continued::::::::::::

Keterangan : *IP Address / alamat IP : Alamat identifikasi komputer/host yang berada didalam jaringan internet.

A/n : Haloooo... akhirnya nulis SasuSaku lagi.. :D sempet kecewa karena MK tak jua membuat SasuSaku jadi canon, dan ini adalah pelampiasan saya.. *apahubungannyacoba?*

Yah daripada gak nulis apapun, saya memutuskan buat nulis ini.. tolong jangan timpuk saya karena belum apdet yang lain dan malah menambah panjang daftar fic berchapter.. T_T

Heuheuheu...

Thanks for reading.. Ganbatte! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Phantom

©SBS

Chapter 2

By Daniyal Sheva

Tidak salah jika Naruto mendapat julukan Rubah Gila, karena ia memang terkenal karena kegilaannya mengungkap kasus-kasus kejahatan. Sekalipun itu melibatkan orang-orang penting maupun pejabat negara, ia tak pernah gentar untuk terus menyelidikinya sampai tuntas. Dalam kasus Hades, ia akan menjadi sama gilanya.

Naruto tersenyum senang ketika menemukan bukti baru tentang kasus Ino Yamanaka, seperti kata Sai. Hades memang terlibat.

"Kami sudah menemukan tersangkanya," kata Naruto di depan para petinggi kepolisian Konoha yang duduk mengitari meja persegi.

"Di apartemen Ino Yamanaka ada artis, politisi dan orang-orang penting di industri keuangan. Jadi tidak ada CCTV di sana untuk menjaga privasi mereka. Tapi ada beberapa ruangan yang dipasangi CCTV, contohnya di dalam lift dan tangga," kata Naruto semakin bersemangat. "dan kami menemukan bukti di sini, CCTV merekam dengan jelas seseorang yang berlari tergesa-gesa beberapa menit setelah Ino Yamanaka dibunuh."

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Jiraiya serius.

"Nama tersangka adalah Sasuke Uchiha, 28 tahun dan perwakilan dari koran internet True Story," kata Naruto tersenyum puas. "yang unik darinya adalah karena ia adalah mantan murid di akademi Polisi meskipun keluar sebelum menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ia dulunya sekelas dengan Detektif Sai dan merupakan teman sekamarnya."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kau.. Hades?" tanya Sai seolah tak percaya, ia menatap ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sai tampaknya sangat terguncang dengan kenyataan ini. Inspektur muda ini mengumpulkan kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka, itu berkelebat begitu saja di kepala Sai saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sahabat terdekatnya dahulu, mereka masuk akademi kepolisian bersama-sama, mereka punya pemikiran yang sama dan bahkan tinggal di kamar yang sama. Ketika Sasuke keluar dari akademi karena kasus yang menimpanya, Sai sangat sedih dan terguncang. Ia tak pernah melihatnya lagi selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan sekarang mereka bertemu lagi sebagai musuh dan ia sungguh tak menyangka Sasuke adalah penjahat yang diburunya selama ini.

"Bagaimana kau.." Sai menelan dalam-dalam rasa kecewanya dan mendorong Sasuke sampai membentur tembok di belakanganya. Marah dan kecewa berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa- kenapa kau membunuh Ino Yamanaka?" bentak Sai, ia mencengkram kerah jaket Sasuke kencang-kencang.

"Aku membunuh Ino Yamanaka?" kata Sasuke tertawa getir.

"Kau yang meng-hack notebooknya!" teriak Sai. "kau meng-hack koneksinya dan memposting pesan Twitter palsu dan membuat seolah-olah adalah kasus bunuh diri, kemudian membunuhnya kan?"

Sasuke menepis cengkraman Sai dan menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Kuakui aku memang meng-hack notebook nya tapi aku tidak membunuhnya," kata Sasuke. "ada pembunuh sebenarnya dan aku ke sana untuk mencari buktinya."

Sai menatap mata onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat, mencoba mencari apakah ada kebohongan di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak melihat wajahnya, kupikir ia adalah orang yang dikenal Ino karena mereka bertengkar sebelum orang itu melempar Ino ke luar jendela," kata Sasuke. "setelah itu aku langsung berlari mengejar si pembunuh, ia turun lewat lift dan aku terus mengejarnya sampai bawah. Tapi aku tak menemukannya dimanapun."

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayaimu?" tanya Sai.

"Apa kepalamu sudah jadi batu karena terlalu lama di kepolisian?" tanya Sasuke. "kalau aku yang membunuhnya, kenapa aku memposting video itu?"

"Benar atau tidaknya pernyataanmu, kau tetaplah orang yang dicurigai," kata Sai. "aku akan menangkapmu!"

"Tidak!" kata Sasuke. "tidak sekarang."

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku harus mencari sesuatu."

"Mencari apa?" tanya Sai curiga.

Sasuke tampak ragu-ragu, namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku dapat e-mail seminggu yang lalu. Mereka bilang akan memberiku banyak uang kalau aku menemukan file bernama 'phantom' di notebook Ino Yamanaka," kata Sasuke. "tapi orang yang mengirimiku e-mail tahu kalau aku adalah Hades."

"Mereka tahu kau Hades? Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka mengirimnya dengan hacking e-mail orang lain jadi aku tidak bisa cari tahu siapa," kata Sasuke. "bahkan polisi tidak tahu aku, bagaimana dia tahu? Itu yang membuatku penasaran. Jadi kupikir kalau aku mencari file itu aku bisa mencari tahu siapa dia. Jadi aku meng hack komputer Ino, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan file itu dimanapun."

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu," kata Sai. "Ino Yamanaka hanya aktris berusia 20 tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang komputer. Bagaimana Ino Yamanaka menyembunyikan data dengan baik hingga kau tak bisa menemukannya? Kecuali, file itu tidak pernah ada..."

"Tidak," kata Sasuke. "file itu ada sebelumnya. Sebelum dia mati, dia tidak memposting di Twitter. Ia sedang menulis e-mail dan ia terbunuh sebelum mengirimkan e-mail nya. Pembunuhnya menghapus e-mail itu setelahnya."

"Lalu apa isi file itu?"

"Entahlah," kata Sasuke. "hanya orang yang punya kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang bisa menemukanku. Orang yang terancam oleh file itu."

"Daftar nama skandal seksual?" tanya Sai seolah tersadar.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti," kata Sai. "kalau aku menemukan file phantom, aku bisa tahu dengan pasti siapa yang membunuh Ino Yamanaka."

Sai menatap Sasuke, mengalami dilema antara tugas negara atau loyalitas pada sahabat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Sai menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Untuk sekarang, ikutlah denganku. Katakan semua yang kau tahu." kata Sai.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku kan?" kata Sasuke. "dan kau ingin aku percaya pada polisi? Aku bukan penjahat, apa karena pandangan keadilanku berbeda darimu?"

Sai diam saja, ia tampak bingung harus percaya pada siapa.

"Ingat kata-kataku Sai," kata Sasuke lagi. "penjahat yang sebenarnya memakai jam tangan 'peta dunia'!"

Sasuke melakukan hal paling gila sebelum Sai bisa bereaksi, Sasuke melompati rel tepat sebelum kereta menabraknya. Jantung Sai berdetak kencang ketika orang-orang berteriak melihat insiden itu, Sai sangat panik dan mencari-cari jalan lain untuk mencari Sasuke. Ia berlari memutar secepat ia bisa, matanya mencari sosok Sasuke yang tadi nekad melompat ke seberang rel sesaat sebelum kereta melewati rel.

Namun Sai tak menemukan Sasuke dimanapun, ia tak melihat jejaknya. Dan sebelum Sai bisa menata kembali pikirannya, sebuah kereta berangkat dan melewatinya, sekilas ia melihat wajah Sasuke di balik jendela kereta, menatapnya sampai sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sai duduk di kantornya, menatap layar monitor dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya melayang pada sahabat lamanya, Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau ia berbohong supaya ia tak menangkapnya? Apa ia hanya memanfaatkan kelemahan Sai yang masih menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?

"Ketua Tim," Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapan Sai, tampak heran karena Sai tampaknya tak menyadari kedatangannya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai.

"Sepertinya Temari menemukan bukti baru." kata Sakura. Ia berjalan cepat dan diikuti Sai di belakangnya. Mereka menghampiri Temari, Kankurou dan Kiba yang tengah berkumpul di depan monitor.

Sai dan yang lain menatap monitor yang menampilkan potongan gambar dari video pembunuhan Ino Yamanaka.

"Jika kita melihat gambar ini baik-baik, lihatlah.. tepatnya di kaca jendela ini," kata Kankurou sambil menunjuk gambar. "ada pantulan wajah seseorang di kaca, tampaknya ini adalah wajah pembunuhnya."

"Bisakah kau perbesar gambarnya?" Tanya Sakura. Temari memperbesar di bagian jendela.

"Coba cocokkan dengan wajah Sasuke Uchiha." kata Kiba.

"100 persen cocok." kata Temari, ia menatap Sai yang tak berkata apa-apa.

Sai tengah mendengarkan seseorang di ujung telepon, beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup telponnya.

"Baru saja Detektif Naruto menelpon," kata Sai. Wajahnya tampak pucat. "ia baru saja menggeledah tempat tinggal Sasuke, ia menemukan bukti bahwa Sasuke adalah penguntit Ino Yamanaka."

"Jadi?"

"Motifnya jelas," kata Kiba. "ia mungkin penggemar yang gila."

"Ditemukan ratusan foto Ino Yamanaka di kamar Sasuke, Sasuke memotretnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." kata Sai.

"Jadi sudah pasti, dengan ditemukannya wajahnya di video dan setelah penggeledahan di tempat tinggalnya," kata Temari. "pembunuh Ino Yamanaka adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura Haruno mengetuk pintu ruangan milik Sai, ia lagi-lagi menemukan Sai yang tengah melamun dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Tak biasanya Sai berwajah semurung itu, meskipun ia tak pernah tertawa dan selalu bersikap serius. Akan tetapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Apa mungkin ia masih shock karena pembunuh yang diburunya adalah teman dekatnya dulu?

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Aku baru saja menemukan sesuatu," kata Sakura, ia mencoba mengendalikan suaranya se profesional mungkin. "Ino tengah hamil ketika dibunuh."

"Ketika aku mencari ke dalam catatan log milik Ino, aku menemukan data pencarian terakhirnya. Ia mencari tentang mual, depresi dan farmasi. Karena kupikir itu adalah tanda-tanda kehamilan, aku pergi ke apotik di kota ini dan bertanya apakah Ino Yamanaka pernah datang. Dan ternyata ia datang ke apotik di malam ia dibunuh."

"Benarkah?"

"Ia membeli tes kehamilan," kata Sakura. "dan yang paling penting. Ino tidak datang sendirian malam itu. Penjaga itu bilang mereka bertengkar di dalam mobil."

"Kalau Ino bersama seseorang sebelum dibunuh, ada kemungkinan pria itu adalah tersangka lain," kata Sai. "dia mungkin pasangan seks Ino yang merasa terancam dengan file yang dimiliki Ino."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan video itu? Wajah Sasuke ada di video itu."

"Kita tahu benar siapa Hades," kata Sai. "amat sulit menemukan dan melacaknya dan tiba-tiba ia menunjukkan wajahnya di video?"

"Bisa saja ia ingin pamer, biasanya penguntit suka pamer kan?" kata Sakura. "ia ingin mengatakan 'aku lah yang membunuh Ino Yamanaka'!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau video itu palsu?" tanya Sai.

Sakura menatap Sai dengan wajah bingung.

"Cari lah sekali lagi!" perintah Sai.

::::::::::::::::::

Sai berdiri di tangga di lantai di mana Ino Yamanaka tinggal, ia mencoba menyelidiki dan menganalisis tragedi pembunuhan ini. Ia masih belum bisa percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah pembunuh, karena ia sangat mengenalnya. Jika ia bisa menemukan bukti tentang teman lelaki Ino ini, maka ia mungkin bisa menangkapnya.

Tapi yang membuat Sai bingung adalah kenapa wajah lelaki itu tak terlihat di CCTV? Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang terekam? Kecuali, lelaki ini tidak turun tangga atau lift, maka ia tak akan terekam. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi, jika ia cukup dekat dengan Ino dan bisa keluar masuk apartemennya dan pasti tahu masing-masing password twitternya. Dan lantai dimana Ino tinggal tidak ada CCTV untuk menjaga privasi. Jadi orang itu memang tidak turun setelah membunuh Ino. Sai kemudian mengingat lagi ketika malam dimana Ino dibunuh. Setelah tubuh Ino jatuh ke bawah, ia ingat lampu di sebelah kamar Ino otomatis menyala.

Tidak salah lagi, pembunuh itu ada di kamar 1102!

Sai berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar 1102, tepat di sebelah kamar Ino Yamanaka. Sai menenangkan dirinya dan memencet bel nya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka, yang pertama Sai lihat adalah sebuah arloji bergambar peta dunia yang dikenakannya. Ia ingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan hal yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah ketika ia mendongak dan menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau-" Sai berkata tak percaya. "jadi kau- yang membunuh Ino Yamanaka?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke Uchiha membenarkan kaca matanya dan merapikan jas hitamnya, ia tersenyum pada security di pintu depan departemen kepolisian dan menunjukkan ID Card nya. Ia tersenyum sendiri karena bisa dengan mudahnya membajak data kepolisian dan mengcopy ID Card milik Sai. Ia bisa dengan mudah menyusup ke sini.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, ia tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus menemukan notebook Ino yang telah disita polisi. Ia harus mencari file phantom itu, ia yakin Ino masih menyimpannya.

Sasuke menaiki tangga dan mendengar beberapa orang berbincang dengan suara yang keras, ia mengerling sebentar pada lelaki berambut pirang yang tengah berbicara pada lelaki pirang lainnya.

"Apa kau lapar Detektif Naruto?"

"Ya, kudengar ada restoran baru-"

Sasuke melewatinya dengan sikap tenang, ia melirik pada pintu kaca yang dilewatinya. Pantulannya memperlihatkan pandangan curiga dari lelaki pirang itu. Sasuke buru-buru menaiki tangga sebelum lelaki itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia bersembunyi dan sayup-sayup Sasuke mendengar lelaki itu berbicara pada rekannya.

"Dimana kita melihat CCTV di gerbang depan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ruang Keamanan 1."

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, kedua orang itu sudah mencurigainya. Ia cepat-cepat mencari ruang penyimpanan barang bukti untuk menemukan notebook Ino Yamanaka.

Ia membuka ruang penyimpanan barang bukti dengan mudah menggunakan Id Card palsunya. Ia cepat-cepat mencari dan setelah menemukannya, ia buru-buru menyalakannya.

Namun belum sempat mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard nya, Sasuke mendengar suara klik di belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan pelan dan menatap gadis cantik berambut pink tengah menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

"Angkat tanganmu!" perintah Sakura.

Bukannya mengangkat tangan, Sasuke malah menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno kan?" tanya Sasuke. "jika kau meminta orang lain mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah cantikmu itu, apa ada orang yang melakukannya?"

"Kubilang angkat tanganmu!" bentak Sakura, ia mencoba mengatur suaranya agar tak bergetar.

Gadis ini tak menyangka menemukan Sasuke Uchiha di sini, di kantor polisi. Apa orang ini bermaksud mengumpankan dirinya sendiri? Segila-gilanya penjahat, ia tidak akan berani mendatangi markas polisi. Sakura mencoba menatap Sasuke tanpa gentar, ia menggenggam erat pistolnya. Ia berharap Sasuke tak mengetahui pistol yang berada di tangannya tak berpeluru. Sakura tahu ia tak punya banyak waktu. Terlalu beresiko memanggil bantuan sekarang, sedikit lengah ia bisa saja dibunuh Sasuke.

"Aku akan langsung berterus terang," kata Sasuke. "kudengar kau terlihat lemah, tapi sepertinya kau cukup pintar. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang membunuh Ino Yamanaka? Jawabannya ada di sini."

Sasuke menunjukkan notebook milik Ino.

Sakura tampak sedikit takut, ia mempererat lagi pegangan pada pistolnya.

"Aku tidak akan mendengar perkataanmu."

"Kau pikir kenapa aku menyelinap ke sini?" kata Sasuke. "jika kita bisa menemukan informasi di sini, kita akan mengetahui siapa pembunuh Ino Yamanaka yang sebenarnya."

"Kau lah yang membunuh Ino Yamanaka, wajahmu terpantul di jendela."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," kata Sasuke.

"Kau lah yang mengupload video nya."

"Barang bukti digital mudah diubah," kata Sasuke. "video itu diubah dari dalam Badan Kepolisian Nasional"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Steganografi*," kata Sasuke. "Ino menyembunyikan file itu dengan teknik steganografi. Sebelum Ino meninggal, ia ingin mengirim sebuah e-mail ke siaran berita KTV. Tapi tak bisa melampirkan file tersebut karena ia dibunuh sebelum dia bisa melakukannya. Aku juga belum melihat file itu, tapi aku melihat niat Ino untuk melampirkan file itu. Jika file itu kita temukan, kita bisa menangkap pembunuh Ino yang sebenarnya."

Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam, jantungnya masih berdetak cepat dan tangannya bergetar karena takut. Kalau ia menangkapnya sekarang, ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkannya. Mengingat pistol yang dipegangnya tak berpeluru dan Sakura masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah lelaki ini bohong atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu, cari file itu di sini. Jika perkataanmu benar, cari file itu di depanku."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mana mungkin Sasuke Uchiha datang ke kantor polisi! Bukankah dia sekarang buronan? Dia pasti sudah gila kalau melakukannya!" kata Deidara. ia menatap Naruto yang mencurigai seorang lelaki yang berpapasan dengan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. "meskipun kau dijuluki rubah gila, kau tidak benar-benar gila dan mengira lelaki itu Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

Naruto mengabaikan Deidara dan berbicara pada operator di ruang keamanan.

"Tolong tunjukkan CCTV di gerbang depan!" perintah Naruto. Ia kemudian menatap rekaman CCTV beberapa menit yang lalu, seorang lelaki berkacamata dengan wajah sangat tampan berjalan santai melewati pintu depan. Naruto menyeringai senang mengetahui wajah yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Tak salah lagi, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia di sini!" kata Naruto tertawa puas sekaligus kesal. "hahaha.. aku mulai menyukai bocah ini!"

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Cepat cari sekarang juga!" teriak Naruto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Apa ini file yang disembunyikan Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Benar," kata Sasuke. Ia membuka file video itu dan memutarnya di video player.

Mereka berdua menatap layar monitor setelah video itu diputar. Ada 3 orang laki-laki dalam video. Mereka tampak tengah berdiskusi dan tampak seperti rekan bisnis. Dari 3 orang itu, hanya satu orang yang wajahnya terlihat jelas dalam video, seorang lelaki tua yang tengah meminum segelas alkohol. Sementara orang yang di tengah membelakangi kamera, sementara yang satu wajahnya tertutup lampu meja.

"Ini bukan daftar nama yang berhubungan dengan skandal seks... ah!" Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dalam video itu. Keduanya tampak shock dan tak percaya pada apa yang mereka saksikan.

"Kau.. kau yang membuat file ini kan?!" bentak Sakura, ia tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, bukankah kita menemukannya bersama?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak percaya. Kau lah yang membunuh Ino lalu membuat file ini dan berusaha membodohiku kan?!"

"Jika aku yang membunuh Ino, aku pasti sudah gila karena mau datang ke sini!" kata Sasuke, ia tampak waspada karena Sakura sepertinya tak lagi mempercayainya.

Sakura melirik Id Card yang dipakai Sasuke, ia memakai nama Sai.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil smartphone untuk menelpon Naruto.

Sasuke menatap pistol yang dipegang Sakura.

"Pistol itu kau ambil dari ruang penyimpanan, jadi tak mungkin ada pelurunya."

Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura dan membekuknya dengan sekali pukul, ia merobohkan rak tempat barang bukti dan meninggalkan Sakura yang jatuh tak berdaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Udara dingin menelusup melalui tengkuk Sasuke dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, angin malam masuk melalui lubang-lubang kecil di pabrik kimia yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia tengah menunggu kedatangan Sai sedari tadi. Setelah lolos dari kejaran polisi dan berhasil keluar dari Departemen Kepolisian dengan sedikit trik kuno. Sasuke punya beberapa hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sai. Ia ingin memberikan file video ini untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak bersalah dan juga ada beberapa hal yang sangat ingin ia tanyakan pada Sai.

Sasuke melihat mobil Ford Sai berhenti di depan halaman pabrik kimia, rambut hitam menyembul ketika Sai keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju pabrik dan menemukan Sasuke tengah menunggunya.

"Dimana file itu? Apa kau membawanya?" tanya Sai begitu mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke menunjukkan notebook yang dibawanya. "apa kau sudah membuka file nya?"

"Ya," kata Sasuke. "tapi itu bukan daftar nama tentang skandal seks. Itu adalah file video yang menunjukkan pembunuhan seseorang."

Sasuke mengingat kembali adegan dalam video, 3 orang lelaki yang tampak sedang berdiskusi sepertinya direkam diam-diam oleh seseorang. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang merekam, mereka membunuh seorang lelaki tua yang tampak seperti koleganya dengan membubuhkan racun dalam minumannya. Lelaki tua itu mati di tempat, di depan kedua lelaki itu.

"Seorang artis polos berumur 20 tahun, kenapa ia memiliki file seperti ini? Jika tebakanku benar, Ino memiliki hubungan serius dengan salah satu pasangan seks nya dan menemukan video yang menunjukkan pembunuhan yang dilakukan lelaki itu. Ino mengancamnya dengan video ini dan akhirnya ia pun dibunuh."

Sasuke menatap Sai, wajah keduanya sama-sama tegangnya.

"Tapi ada satu bagian yang tak kumengerti," kata Sasuke serius. Ia menatap Sai dengan tatapan kecewa. "kenapa.. kau ada dalam video ini?"

Sasuke menatap tajam mata onyx milik Sai, Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, dalam video itu. Ketika lelaki tua itu tewas setelah diracuni, wajah Sai terekam kamera. Ia tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun dan menatap mayat lelaki tua itu tergeletak setelah diracuni. Sasuke berusaha menyangkal dari kenyataan bahwa Sai terlibat dalam pembunuhan itu, tapi adakah penjelasan logis jika Sai tak terlibat? kenapa ia tak melaporkan pembunuhan ini? Jika ia tidak berniat membunuhnya, kenapa ia bungkam selama ini?

"Saat aku keluar dari kepolisian, aku kehilangan sepenuhnya kepercayaanku pada polisi," kata Sasuke. "tapi jika ada satu orang yang bisa kupercaya, itu adalah kau."

Sasuke menatap mata Sai dalam-dalam, berusaha meminta penjelasan atau mungkin ada sedikit penyesalan dalam matanya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tak seharusnya menemukan file itu." kata Sai, ia merogoh ke belakang celananya, menarik sebuah pistol dan menodongkannya ke kepala Sasuke.

:::::::::::To Be Continued:::::::::::

A/n : Terima kasih sudah membaca.. :D please review if you like it.. ^_^

Special Thanks : Uchiha Cesa, Iqma96, Akino Hikari, ahalya, Tohko Ohmiya, cruderabelica, hanaruppi, Bandana Merah, iya baka-san, kinghades78, Saga desu, lya hatake, Sasuke, kazuran, bs, All Guest *pelukatu2*


End file.
